<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noramagic by Butterybrieftyphoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838213">Noramagic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterybrieftyphoon/pseuds/Butterybrieftyphoon'>Butterybrieftyphoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Magic, Oblivious, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterybrieftyphoon/pseuds/Butterybrieftyphoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brand-new High School year at Hogwarts for Hiyori!<br/>Hiyori, a second year Ravenclaw, has always sworn not to get near Gryffindors in order to stay out of trouble, but a new year at the famous wizard school is full of surprises... Will Hiyori be able to stay true to her promise?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bishamonten | Vaisravana &amp; Yato, Bishamonten | Vaisravana/Kazuma, Fujisaki Kouto &amp; Nora (Noragami), Fujisaki Kouto &amp; Yato, Fujisaki Kouto/Yukine, Iki Hiyori &amp; Yato &amp; Yukine, Iki Hiyori/Yato, Kazuma &amp; Yato, Kazuma &amp; Yato (Noragami), Kofuku Binbougami/Daikoku, Kofuku Binbougami/Yato, Mayu &amp; Yato (Noragami), Yato &amp; Yukine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noramagic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First day of a brand-new school year!!</p><p>It was the first of September, and Hiyori couldn't hold in her excitement for new adventures at her rather peculiar school. Following step by step her usual morning routine, she started humming in excitement in front of the mirror. It was a delicious morning, with not even the slightest early fog to disturb it, the heat from late summer still lingering, but you could also feel a slight humidity in the air as fall slipped through without being, at first, noticed. The girl stood several minutes in her doorway admiring the new month view, snapping back into reality all of a sudden to check for the tenth (or maybe twentieth?) time the hour.</p><p>“Eleven-o-clock sharp”, she repeated to herself again and again. “You have to be at the station at eleven-o-clock sharp or you'll miss it.”</p><p>Hiyori sighed one last time, looking at her surroundings and taking in all she could of the view before she turned her head to stare through her own door and into the lobby of her house, catching a brief glimpse of her family, still having breakfast. Unfortunately, They couldn't see her off that year due to work, but at her signal her parents and brother stood up and walked her to the main entrance of their house, just allong the porche, and stood there, waving her goodbye.</p><p>Hiyori was a muggleborn, so it was quite exciting for her family to have a little witch as a daughter and as a sister, but they also couldn't help beeing scared for their precious girl, so they made sure that she wrote frequent letters home, and Hiyori, of course, delivered as she was told.</p><p>She waved them goodbye one last time before turning the corner, trying to preserve their image as much as she could in her mind, but also keeping her eyes on the road ahead. Hiyori was starting her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she couldn't have been happier about it. Her last year had been amazing: she had made friends and memories, and she had learned a lot about the wizarding community. As anyone could tell, what Hiyori Iki loved most (apart from wrestling, her true devotion) was learning and, as a result, she had ended up in Ravenclaw, where she had met awesome people, just like Ami and Yama, her two best friends, who were now waving at her from across the street. The three of them lived in London and close by so, in only one year, they had already become their best confidents and were very much used to each other’s presence next to the other. They were, indeed, very good friends.</p><p>“Glad you could make it on time, Hiyori", Yama pointed out, eyeing meaningfully at Ami, who quickly completed the sentence. “Yeah, unlike that time when you yourself came up with the idea to go see a wrestling match and arrived late to the date”, Ami laughed, only to be joined by the others. Between fits of laughter Hiyori could finally whisper a little apology followed by a “this is Hogwarts what we are talking about now", a statement to which all three of them agreed, as they all loved the school.</p><p>Talking and laughing, they arrived at King's Cross station in what seemed like no time, each of them getting a trolley and dashing through the barrier that connected platforms 9 and 10, heading to the famous platform 9 and ¾. The wonderful red, golden and black train wasn't still there, but the place was oozing with people, animals and loud noises of families saying goodbye and friends reuniting after a long summer. It was such a relaxed and happy ambience that Hiyori allowed herself to close her eyes for a minute, letting happiness sink in.</p><p>Her moment of peace was, nonetheless, interrupted by a little boy.</p><p>“Hi", the little one blurted out, rapidly getting red eared at the sight of the three girls, “my older brother has lost his cat Milord somewhere around here. Can you help me find it?”</p><p>“Sure!”, Hiyori answered quickly and, turning to the others, she told them to wait for her there, as they didn’t want to split up and get lost in the crowd (and, in case the train came, to get a good spot, as far as possible from the dangerous and loud Gryffindors and Slytherins).</p><p>It was clear that more people were looking for the black and white cat, but the little beast was apparently very good at hide-and-seek. Hiyori cursed under her breath and continued the searched in vain, and she could have sworn that she was starting to hear the train approaching.</p><p>“Milord, come here kitty, kitty!”, she started whispering with urgency.</p><p>Disappointed in herself, she was going back to her meeting place to inform the kid that the cat was nowhere to be found when she saw the ever so smallest of silhouettes sitting by the edge of the platform, comfortably laying in the late summer’s sun and licking his little black and white paws. It was the cat. She started her silent approach, but there were too many people, so the stupid and reckless kitty decided that the best and most intelligent option was to lounge forward onto the rails, leaping down gracefully. Hiyori stopped in her tracks, and was already getting ready to pray for the little feline when a male figure dashed by, parkouring into the rails too.</p><p>Hiyori was starting to nod, amused by the stranger's disposition to chase after a cat, but her expression drastically changed, as she could easily hear the horning of the train now, and it was approaching fast. Horrified, she rushed to the edge, got on her knees and peeped down, where the strange boy was still trying to convince the cat to go back only to no avail. The boy, having noticed her presence and unaware of anything else, lifted his blue sapphire eyes to look at her. He looked familiar, but Hiyori couldn’t quite picture where she had seen him before. His eyes shifted towards her house scarf as he started to try to corner the cat just underneath her. Hiyori, guessing what he wanted her to do, unhanged her Ravenclaw scarf from around her neck, launching onto the rails too as she trapped the small cat in the piece of cloth. She offered the bundle to the stranger for him to carry the stupid animal back to his owner, as he was fast and had already jumped out of the rails. He stood, kneeling, at the edge, in case she needed help too, but when Hiyori was about to jump, they both heard the train’s horn, startling them and making Hiyori trip, forcefully making her last move not to be directed to jump out of the way herself, but lounging to push the boy out of the edge and into the safety of the platform, hitting her head hard in the process. Her low body was still hanging, limp, from the edge. Out of pure fear and with the weight of a concussion starting to cloud her judgement, she managed to twist her hip sideways, lifting her feet. The last sound she could recall was the one made by the Hogwart's Express brakes, a loud and jarring noise for her throbbing head, just before the screams started.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hiyori! Hiyori!”, she could hear Yama and Ami shouting.</p><p>Her name was the very first thing she could recall; the second one was the cold. The day had been warm, so why did all of a sudden everything feel so weird?</p><p>She stood up too effortlessly for having had a concussion, feeling lighter than thin air as she looked at her surroundings, only to find the lunatic boy’s eyes staring right into hers.</p><p>It was the blue in his eyes what made Hiyori start to recall everything that had happened, getting angrier and angrier at the boy in front of her.</p><p>“What in the world did you think you where doing, putting your miserable life in danger because of a cat?? What were you thinking? You could have died!”, she started to rant, reddening of rage with each word.</p><p>The boy stared at her with a shocked look, occasionally averting his attention to something past Hiyori’s head, trying to open his mouth to say something.</p><p>“Well, stop gaping like a stupid fish out of water, unless you want to risk your stupid life to save an animal again…!”</p><p>“Speaking of dead people, you might want to turn around”, he whispered, shock still drawn in his face.</p><p>Hiyori slowly turned her eyes towards the train, widening at the horrifying sight of her body, still in the platform’s edge. The concussion was, for sure, there, but, while one of her legs stood, bent, safe in the platform, the other one was stuck precisely between the train and the edge in an odd angle, more than probably broken.</p><p>“Huh!!??”, was all she could say before darkness and pain swallowed her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm planning to at least cover the two seasons of the anime with this, so I'll try my best. It's going to follow the direction of the story, but I'm excited to introduce the characters in Hogwarts.<br/>Uploads might be inconsistent, but I'll try once a week, let's see if I can keep it up!<br/>Feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading this far!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>